A new friend, a old love renewed
by Rubius
Summary: While on the way to the battle city finals yugi and friends meet a new guy that could change a lot plus there seems to be a history with him and mai yamianzu maiNC.
1. Default Chapter

**_I don't own yugioh ok_**

_

* * *

Yugi and the others were just getting over the mind control over joey and tea and the duel with the movie fake._

* * *

Man I can't believe marik did that to me once I see him I'll tear him a new one said joey. Gee joey save your energy for the finals said mai. Yeah I'm sure we'll see him at the finals so you'll get even there said Tristan, yeah I guess said joey. Hey there you are shouted someone, who's that asked yugi, no idea said tea. Hey shouted someone again, who keeps shouting said joey, they got their answer because a man with brown hair came running up and tried to catch his breath. Who are you asked duke, sorry I just wanted to see if you know someone named Mai Valentine asked the stranger? That's me said mai, I thought I'd find you here mai I've been looking for you since the start of the tournament said the stranger. And why are you looking for me asked mai, geez mai I thought that you would know me anyway my name is Chris Laidler.

No way; Chris is that you asked mai, last time I checked said Chris. Then mai ran to Chris and gave him a huge hug for everyone to see. What's going on mai asked tea, Chris here is my old boyfriend and I haven't seen him in 4 years said mai. Why's that asked yugi, well 4 years ago I had to move with my parents and I just couldn't tell mai about it so I left without saying goodbye said Chris. Kind of rude don't you think said serenity, yeah now that I think about it doing that was really stupid but I didn't want to end our relationship said Chris, anyway these are my friends yugi, joey, tristan, tea, duke, and joey's little sister serenity said mai, hi they all said nice to meet you all said Chris.

So what are you doing here asked mai? Other than looking for you I came to be in the battle city tournament. That's great and how are you doing asked yugi? I've got all six locater cards said Chris, wow that's great said mai and pecks him on the cheek, so who did you last duel asked joey? I really don't know somebody with a white coat and a little brother with him who I believe was called mokuba said Chris.

Wait did this guy have brown hair, was tall, and carried a suitcase asked Tristan, and had a big ego and attitude added joey. Yeah why asked Chris, you dueled against Seto Kaiba said duke, wow said Chris, so how did you do asked mai? I won said chris, what; yelled the gang, no way do you have any proof said joey, sure chris said while reaching for his deck and fishing for a card.

Here said Chris handing the card to yugi, no way yelled yugi while backing away, what is it yuug said joey yeah what asked serenity. Yugi showed the card to the others to reveal Obelisk the Tormentor and everybody gasped. No way said mai how did you win asked joey will you teach me to duel asked serenity while blushing, one at a time one at a time yelled chris so they could hear, mai was blushing the whole time of the yell-fest. Will you teach me to duel asked serenity while blushing, sorry but I'm still learning why don't you ask yugi's grandpa he's the one who taught me. Really grandpa taught you when did he teach you asked yugi, before I left 4 years ago said Chris. Before this gets anymore out of hand shouldn't we be going to the finals said duke, yeah said all and went to the stadium.

At the stadium waiting was Kaiba and mokuba and Kaiba was looking none to happy. Well look if it isn't the geek squad said Kaiba then he saw Chris, you what are you doing here yelled Kaiba. I'm here as a finalist in the tournament Kaiba or are you still sore over losing to me said Chris. I should kick you out of the tournament and take back my Obelisk said Kaiba then that would go against your rule on betting the rarest card Kaiba and besides you may be the tournament administrator but since I beat you, you are no longer in the tournament and since me, yugi, mai, and joey are here we are finalists said chris. Ok please show us your locator cards as proof said mokuba. They all flashed the locator cards and were given a key card with a number on it

(if you have seen the show please let me skip to the drawing ceremony)

Hey guys said bakura what are you doing here bakura you should be in the hospital said tea, they released me because it was a light nausea said bakura. Oh said joey hey have you met our new friend asked yugi, no I don't believe so said bakura he's over there with mai said tristan, I'll take a look while I find something to eat said bakura, ok see ya later said serenity.

After much searching he found mai it someone holding her hand and both of them looking each other in the eye, hello said bakura and got a shocked reaction from both mai and Chris. Oh sorry if I startled you said bakura, don't worry about it said Chris, my name is bakura the others said that I should meet you said bakura, the name's Chris Laidler and it's a pleasure said Chris. After some chatting by bakura, Chris, and mai the ceremony got underway.

(Show skip to before the end of marik and mai's duel)

Marik had just stuck mai on a stone slab thanks to holding arms and legs and was about to attack with Ra.

Come on joey let's get up there said chris, right said joey both of them jumped up on the platform to save mai and tried their best but before Ra attacked. Tristan throw me my bag and yami get up here yelled Chris, Tristan threw the bag and yami got up to help. We have to block Ra's attack said Chris, right but how asked yami. Then Chris found what he was looking for and pulled out the Millennium Scale to everyone's surprise. If we combine our might it could work said Chris, ok said yami then Ra attacked and Chris and yami blocked the attack and chris fired it back at Ra but it still counted as a finishing blow.

_**

* * *

Review here please**_


	2. A chat on both sides

**_I don't own yugioh_**

* * *

Chris and yami blocked the attack and Chris fired it back at Ra but it still counted as a finishing blow.

Winner: Marik Ishtar yelled the acting judge for the duel. Everybody couldn't believe that Chris of all people had the Millennium Scale especially yami. Now that the duel is over I'll just be sending Miss Valentine's mind to the shadow realm said marik. Not on your life yelled joey ready to fight. You can't stop me said marik, no but I can said Chris while holding the Millennium Scale. How, she agreed to the shadow game and lost so it's only fitting that she goes to the shadow realm said marik. He does make a point and I am familiar with the rules of the shadow game so he has to do it said yami. Marik sent mai's mind to the shadow realm and went on his way and the others started to go back in the blimp with Chris carrying mai to a bed.

Now what are we going to do asked tea, yeah we need to get mai's mind out of the shadow realm and back into her head said joey. There is only one way and that is to beat marik in a shadow game said yami. But more importantly how did our new friend get his hands on the Millennium Scale asked duke, well it's kind of a long story said Chris. Well we got the time till the next match so spill the beans said Tristan. Ok I'll tell, it happened about 4 years ago while moving; our plane made a stop in Egypt and I was browsing the bazaar and I got lost. Then a guy with a large key around his neck said to me that I wandered into the chamber of the pharaoh and the only way to leave is to be chosen and then he handed the Millennium Scale to me and I underwent the test and passed, he said that I was a priest who would serve the pharaoh when he returned and also explained about the shadow games and what power the millennium items had said Chris.

Wow that must have been exciting said serenity, not really, the test I suffered nearly destroyed my very soul and sometimes it haunts me to this day but I go on said Chris. Anyway we need to get back to the marik problem so any ideas asked Tristan. Well I have a full proof plan to stop marik said Chris. What is it asked tea; well he needs all three Egyptian god cards for his plan to work right so my plan is for him to release mai in exchange for me not destroying Obelisk the Tormentor said Chris. It's so crazy it just might work said duke. Yes but first marik must agree to release mai and I'm off to see him said Chris. Wait, what if he controls your mind with the millennium rod asked yami. The millennium scale will protect me for his magic also after just getting back together with mai again after 4 years I'm not about to let that freak get away with this stunt said Chris while leaving. Let's just hope his plan works said joey with the rest nodding.

Marik was in his room planning for the rest of the finals when he heard a knock at the door. Come in said marik only to find Chris on the other side of the door. Well what a surprise to what to I owe the honor said marik, you know why I'm here to get mai's mind back said Chris. Just how are you going to do that asked marik? Simple, shadi told me of a way to release minds captured by other millennium items said Chris. And that being asked marik, first things first let's just put the items on the table and chat said Chris. What on earth would you want to talk about asked marik? I'm just curious about a few things and I think you might have the answers said Chris. Alright first off I'll ask a question said marik. Fine by me ask away said Chris while both sat in chairs. Why are you in the tournament asked marik?

A few reasons; first to find mai, second because I wanted to compete, and lastly because shadi said to, said Chris. Who is shadi asked marik, he is the keeper of the other millennium items like the puzzle and the scale for example, now it's my turn said Chris. Alright what do you want to know asked marik? Why are you after the power of the pharaoh asked Chris? My family has served the pharaoh for 5,000 years waiting for his return and I for one am sick of it so I decided to take the pharaoh's power for myself and rule the world said marik. Really and how would the god cards fit in this asked Chris? They are needed to unlock the pharaoh's power and memory said marik. How would you unlock that if you had the god cards asked Chris? All I need to do is to hold the cards in front of the stone tablet ishizu has and that would do it said marik.

Thanks for your time I'll be leaving said Chris. I hope you don't plan on losing other than to me said marik. Lose to you marik there is no chance of that happening said Chris while leaving. Marik doesn't know that I have Obelisk so that'll be my trump card Chris thought while returning to the others. He thinks he'll beat my winged dragon of ra, that will be an impossible feat but we'll see thought marik.

_More reviews please!_


	3. Revenge is a dish best served cold

He thinks he'll beat my winged dragon of ra, that will be an impossible feat but we'll see thought marik.

Chris got back to the others and went directly to mai's side, well where did you disappear to asked Tristan, I went to see marik said chris and everyone was speechless. Why did you go to that sleezeball asked joey, to trick him into thinking I could release mai's mind by myself said chris. Why would you do that asked duke, to psyche him out for our duel said chris.

(show skip to the finals but in different order)

(yugi vs. kaiba and chris vs. marik)

chris vs. marik

Well well well I never thought this would happen said marik, talk is cheap let's start the duel said chris. Soon the duel was underway and the opening moves were,

Marik: drillago in attack mode and one card face down.

Chris: a monster in defense mode and 3 cards face down.

It was marik's turn:

I summon revival jam in defense mode and play jam breeding machine, that's all for now said marik.

My move said chris. After drawing and looking at his hand which was total crap he decided to use his strategy ok marik I think now's a good time to completely destroy the winged dragon of ra said chris. You can't said marik, oh I can said chris by playing 3 cards which I activate in this order: dark designatior, card destruction, and finally soul release said chris. With dark designatior I can send the winged dragon of ra to your hand, with card destruction I can sent your hand to the graveyard and with soul release I can send up to five cards in your graveyard out of the game which includes your winged dragon of ra said chris.

NOOOOOOOOO! Yelled marik and the top of his lungs, oh yeah he's toast said joey stick a fork in that guy he's done said Tristan, yeah tea and serenity yelled hugging each other. Now to finish this duel said chris I play soul exchange and take your 2 monsters marik, what are you going to summon with my monsters said marik this is going to blow your mind said chris I sacrifice all 3 monsters to summon Obelisk the Tormentor said chris and sure enough obelisk came to the field and was ready to fight.

How could this be you can't have obelisk you shouldn't be able to play that card said marik. Well I can and did marik. Obelisk attack marik's life-points directly with your fist of fate.


	4. SOPA SHIT IS BACK!

A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!


End file.
